


The One For Me

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: What's Meant To Be [4]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, glencoe, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam and Caitriona dance and reminisce in Glencoe.





	The One For Me

Our time in Glencoe was coming to an end. When we first arrived, we barely made it five minutes before falling into bed. _Alone. Together._

This trip’s sole purpose was to relax before we separated to start our new film jobs. The next time we’d see each other was in the middle of August…. Weeks away.

Sam and I had spent nearly everyday together since we met in that audition room. The breaks from filming were always the hardest for us. While we were a couple in private, we weren’t in public… yet. The extended “hiatus” as we called it around set, would be challenging. Thank God for phone calls and FaceTime. 

Sam had shown me around the Distillery this afternoon and I was still feeling the buzz of tasting so many different flavours. I kept giggling whenever I would look at him, that’s when he cut me off. 

For one more blissful night, we were together. The stars shined above us, so visible now that we were away from the lights of the city. The quiet was almost eery but in the most comforting way. 

“Babe, ye want another glass?” Sam poked his head out from inside. 

“No, I’m alright. You go ahead if you want one.” Leaning back against the comfy deck chair, I crossed my legs at the ankles and looked back up to the sky. 

Sam returned moments later, a glass of wine in hand. I could hold my alcohol pretty well but my legs were the first things that went and I didn’t quite feel like crawling to bed tonight. 

“Beautiful tonight.” Sam said beside me. 

“Mmm, yes. I’m really going to miss this,” I looked over at him, “I’m going to miss you.” 

Sam met my gaze and smiled, reaching his hand out for me to take, “It’s only for a month. I know that’s the longest we’ve no’ seen each other. But then there’s the cons and you’ll be so wrapped up in filming, I’m sure you won’t even think about me.” 

I half-laughed, “You know that’s not possible. I could never stop thinking about you. You’re in my bloody mind all the time, Sam.”

“You are too, Balfe.” 

Sighing, he looked up at the stars and began to point out different constellations. I wasn’t too big on astrology but it was fascinating nonetheless. There didn’t seem to be a subject Sam didn’t know at least _something_ about. 

Music played softly in the background, a playlist I’d found on Spotify. Every now and then I’d hear a new song that I liked and would mentally take note of the words to look up later. A song I’d heard once before started playing then I felt a rush of emotions at the first line. 

_“The minute we met, the moon shined on us for hours and your eyes hardly ever, almost never left mine.”_

My life changed in that audition room. Months later after we’d first made love, Sam told me he was smitten from the moment I walked in. I had laughed at his use of the word smitten but thought it sweet. To be honest, I was smitten with him. He was the love of my life. The only person that could make me feel calm in a crisis, the only person I needed beside me. 

As the music continued, I felt Sam stand up and he pulled me swiftly to my feet. “Dance with me?”

“Always.” He led us over to the middle of the deck, his arms finding their home on my waist. 

_“But I’ll tell you the truth, the cold, hard truth, you’re the one for me, oh cause I know you know and you love my crazy too.”_

My hands rested in the middle of his back, my head pressed against his chest so tight I could hear every strong beat of his heart. For this moment, nothing else existed. There was only me and him. No one to please, nothing to do but hold each other and just be. 

The years before I met him didn’t even feel real anymore. Like there was no life before Sam. He brought out the best in me. Always kind and patient, always rallying behind me. Sam and I were each other’s biggest support system and when I wasn’t near him my mood was off. 

_“I pray you’ll be there, be there holding my hand.”_

Sam spun us in slow circles and I blushed when he slipped his hands down over my arse, his grip firm. 

“Do you know the first moment I really knew I loved you?” He asked, his chin resting on the top of my head. 

“No, well maybe.” I said into his chest. 

His arms squeezed tighter around me, “It was during a night shoot. Must have been two or three in the morning, fucking freezing. We were filming the scene on the horse.” 

“The ‘Stop! Help! He’s going over?’” I pulled back to look at him and he held my gaze, “Sam — that was the first episode! That was… that was barely three weeks into even knowing each other.” 

“I know.” He grinned.

“Are you trying to tell me you fell in love with my ‘round arse’,” I mimicked Claire’s voice and he laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Well I’d be lying if I said I didn’t but no — I fell in love with every part of you. Yes, a major part was the way you felt against me, like a puzzle piece I’d been looking for and finally found. You just fit.” 

Sam was often sentimental but tonight was a bit overwhelming. To think that after only a few weeks, he knew he was in love. It’d taken me a bit longer but once I realised it — there was no turning back. 

“While we waited for the camera men to change angles, if you remember, we were standing over near some trees, trying to stay out of the cold breeze.” 

“I remember, yes.”

“Well if you also remember, you were shaking and shivering with the cold and I put my arms around you like I am now,” he pulled me tight to him, “and when I brought you close you sighed as if there was no better feeling in the world. I knew then that for the rest of my life I wanted to always make you sigh like that. To make you content and feel loved.”

“Sam… damn it.” Tears spilled over my cheeks and I gripped the back of his shirt between my fingers. 

“I don’t deserve all of your love.” I leaned my head against his chest and he brought one hand to hold my head. 

“It’s me who feels I’m not deserving of your love, Caitriona. You’re — you’re the most incredible woman. I feel like before I met you, I wasn’t really living.” 

I lifted my head to place a kiss on his lips. “Are you reading my mind?” Smiling against his lips, he kissed me back and lifted my feet off the ground, spinning me in slow circles. 

“Caitriona, I never want to let you out of my arms.” Sam set me down on the ground, my head still reeling, from his words or the spin, I didn’t know. 

“Then don’t. Never let me go. I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.” It sounded so cheesy to say but there were no truer words I’d spoken. I never wanted him to be apart from me. From day one, our souls had connected. From day one, I knew he was the one for me. 


End file.
